Madeline Mink/Story
History : Madeline avoided speaking about her past. She never truly gives the same answer, but when she does, she keeps it vague for she has no interest in delving into her childhood again. : Her parent were rarely ever present, often leaving their home to deal with certain businesses. Her father would leave quite often, only to return two to three months later. Her mother left each night, wearing fancy clothes and jewelry, holding a different man's hand each time. To this day, Madeline never knew the reason for the reason for their absence, her father specifically. Despite the lack of attention and parental presence, Madeline couldn't ask for more. She liked being left to her own devices. Her parents would come home with toys, clothes, and her most favorite: fairytale books - to keep her busy for the next week, meaning she would able to play with the other kids and boast about all her things. However, the time finally came were she had to grow out of that age. Numerous teachers came by their house each day, bringing loads of textbooks in order to teach her. They also brought instruments so she would learn how to play them. Madeline hated this, she wanted to go outside and play, fly through the forest and explore caverns just like the heroes did in her old, childhood books... : As this went on, Madeline's father visited much frequently, but he was far stricter than she had ever thought. : He stopped bringing her gifts and only visited to test her on the things she learned and if by chance she made a mistake, a punishment would come along with it. The punishments he gave her became more severe each time, it would start off with a slap on the hand, then a pulled feather, and at some point he would burn one of her favorite dresses. It was for her own good, he said, he wanted Madeline to be educated, sophisticated, but most importantly powerful. : The young girl's hatred for him grew and grew, at least her mother cared less. At least her mother kept her mouth shut. At least her mother stayed out of her child's business, out of her child's life. Filled with nothing but malice and hatred, Madeline barged into her father's study room while he was away, knowing full well she wasn't allowed in there, and stole all his money and belongings, including a curved and pointed dagger: the Minks' family heirloom. Now, having the money to start her own life and a single weapon to defend herself when needed, Madeline set off on her own, exploring the vast world she wanted to see ever since she was a child. : Weeks and months passed and Madeline never realized how difficult it was to live on her own. At first she was only a young Therian, traversing the valleys as a mere stranger, but as time moved on, Maddy has become a familiar face to some merchants, even making friends with some of them. Selling trinkets and treasures, didn't always bring food to the table, but making new friends, gaining new experiences, and being separated from a toxic family brought her no greater joy. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages